Arbitration and other alternatives to litigation are being used for resolution of health disputes, particularly medical malpractice. But there are no definitive analyses. Eight states have enacted malpractice reforms which include voluntary binding arbitration, and over twenty jurisdictions have pre-trial screening statutes. In addition to legislative options or requirements, arbitration and screening procedures have been adopted by professional groups, insurers and individual health providers. This study will provide a continuing research data base on arbitration legislation/regulation; plans and programs; case experience; and information on practices as well as types of health delivery organizations involved. Materials will be organized for comparison with national statistical compilations of malpractice closed cases and special studies. Coordinated statistical and operating information on time sequences, costs, and procedures will be obtained from the three major statewide arbitration programs--California, Michigan, New York--and others through insurers and sponsors. Information on plans and cases will permit evaluation of the effect of different methods on acceptance of arbitration and screening and their influence on health service and medical practice. This research program extends an ongoing exploratory study (HS 01437) under which the Association has initiated the collection and analysis of such information. The proposed research will seek to assess its significance and possible effect on malpractice policy and practices. The attached progress report covers Background, Principal Accomplishments, Second-Year Program and Budget Request and Justification. In addition the appendix includes the list of publications and reports. The justification for the second-year program rests principally on the design of a comprehensive analysis plan and the provision of a data bank on medical malpractice arbitration experience for the research community and for determination of public policy. The project has been directed not only to establish an authoritative information exchange but also to the definition of arbitration in its various forms and uses in the health field and provision of case data for objective examination. At the same time, the project has developed a series of regular reports to students in the field, legislatures and other interests to advise of current legal and legislative progress as well as performance in case administration.